


Débuts

by GodWriting



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beerus actually cares sometimes, Beerus is a stubborn kid, Champa is always hungry, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, both are children until the end of the story, non-canon, pure fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodWriting/pseuds/GodWriting
Summary: The Tale of the Twin Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa. Of how they were raised, and who raised them before Whis and Vados.I only own OCs mentioned in story.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> OCs: Rossku, Jason, Tes, and Ider belong to me
> 
> Author’s Note: A fun idea that I had is that most of the chapters will be titled with ABBA Songs.

The rebels were fleeing as the Omni King’s army soon invaded and conquering their head stronghold. The two leaders of the rebellion against the Omni King were two anthropomorphic cats. One who’s fur was as black as the night sky and the other a light violet color.

This war against Grand Zeno wasn’t as long as deities thought it’d be. Only a year or two. Though this rebellion was tough, it was only a matter of time before they had fallen to the Omni King’s top powerful and personal warriors. The Grand Priest, the Father of all Angels, and the Omni Knight, personal bodyguard to Grand Zeno, Rossku. She was as ferocious as she was beautiful. She wielded her claymore blade into battle. Her weapon was known as Soul Justice. Every time it would finish an opponent, the blade would devour the soul of the fallen and add their strength to its own. No one had been able to wield Soul Justice until Rossku came along.

At this moment, Rossku and her small squad of personally trained soldiers were storming the rebellion castle and gathering up any rebels trying to escape. Her second-in-command, Jason, followed Rossku to the main room where the two leaders of the rebellion did not run, but instead waited. The black cat, obviously a female, had golden eyes and short ears and slim yet tone build. She wore clothes that made her look like an assassin. The other cat, the light violet one, was a male. He had a buffer build than the black cat and looked more like a gladiator with a scar over his left eye and forehead. He had longer ears and there was nasty cut on the left ear.

Rossku stepped forward into the room followed by Jason. “I take it you are the leaders of this rebellion. Ider and Tes, correct?” She asked.

The black cat stepped forward, “That is right. I am Tes, and this is Ider. You must be Captain Rossku, guard to Zeno?”

“Heh, I’d be honored that you know who I am, but the tone in your voice suggests you’re not my biggest fans.” Rossku lightly joked.

“Why would we be? You serve a demon! A monster claiming to rule us all!” Ider blurted out in anger, raising his fists. “Zeno is nothing more than a false light! He’ll lead you all to your doom!”

“...Ider is correct. You know this too well, right Captain? Why do you insist on serving a child such as the Omni King?” Tes asked, sounding curious.

Rossku pauses as if to think of her answer before smirking and holding up Soul Justice, “Sorry, I don’t think you traitors have the right know my answer. Jason! To me!”

“Yes, Captain!” Jason replied, readying his own weapon. Tes and Ider growled before the charged at the duo simultaneously, as did Jason and Rossku. Rossku took on Tes while Jason handled Ider.

The battle lasted long, longer Rossku had predicted, but in the end, Tes and Ider were dealt with and killed. Rossku didn’t like doing such things, but to try and make up for that, she absorbed their souls with her sword so their strong spirits and powers wouldn’t be wasted.

“Not gonna lie, Jason...They were really good fighters...too bad they were our enemies.” Rossku sighed.

“You’re right, Captain.” Jason agreed.

Rossku paused before clearing her throat and looking Jason, “Are the explosives ready around this place?”

“Yes, Ma’am! They’re ready to blow this place to the ground when we exit the area.” Jason informed her.

“Great! Let’s get out—!!” Rossku pauses when she heard something. Something crying.

“Captain? Is everything alright?”

“Shh!! Shut up!” Rossku ordered Jason. The crying was nearby. Rossku looked at a nearby wall and heard the sound coming from that direction. She hurried over to wall and lightly tapped on it. It was hollow. And the crying got closer.

“Captain, what are you—?!” Without another moment passing, Rossku slammed Soul Justice into the wall and caused it to crumble. To Jason’s surprise there was a room hidden behind the wall. Rossku was also surprised, but only a little. It looked like a children’s room. There was toys and knickknacks around it and a massive crib in the middle of the room where the crying was coming from. Rossku put Soul Justice on her back in it’s large sheath before stepping closer to the crib.

Inside were two kittens, both boys from what Rossku could tell. She looked at a little engraved plate on the top of the crib that read, “BEERUS & CHAMPA”. Rossku looked at the crying infants once more to see that they were wearing collars with tags. The one with the lighter color purple fur had a large “B” on it, while the other one with the slightly darker fur had a “C”. Rossku just stared in shock. She didn’t know...that Tes and Ider were mostly likely the parents of these two. Then that stare of shock turned into anger at herself. Rossku gritted her teeth. How could she have been so dumb?!

Jason soon joined her and looked over the two infants. He was no doubt thinking similar thoughts as Rossku but with more remorse than anger. He hesitated to ask, “What do we do now, Captain?” Although, he knew what his captain and teacher was already going to do.

Without another word, Rossku reached down and picked up the twin kittens. She wrapped them in the blanket from their crib and tried to soothe them a little so they would stop crying. It worked slightly. Champa managed to calm down but Beerus still cried. Rossku believed that maybe the twins had sensed that their parents had died and were wondering who would be there for them now. The fact that Beerus was still crying show Rossku that he most’ve really loved his mother and father.

Rossku looked to Jason, “Let’s go.” She then began to run out of the fortress followed by Jason.

“But wait! Captain!! What are you going to do with them? What will the Grand Priest and Grand Zeno say about this?!” Jason questioned.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it! But...I have an idea.” Rossku informed him.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into, captain!” Jason warned.

“Believe me, I don’t.” Rossku replied.

**_~~~_ **

Soon enough, Rossku and Jason with the two kittens in the captain’s arms hurried out of the building. Once they were a safe distance away, the signal was given and the explosives went off and the building was set ablaze and was crumbling. The Grand Priest approached Rossku, about to thank her for her excellent work when he saw the infants in her arms. He paused before looking up at her.

“Rossku.” He began but the captain knight dared to interrupt him.

“Grand Priest, I must request an immediate audience with Grand Zeno. Not only for the report of this event.” She said as she looked down at Beerus and Champa.

“...Very well.” The Grand Priest agreed.


	2. Hasta Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Zeno and Rossku speak of what to do with Beerus and Champa and Rossku informs her team of some changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own OCs: Rossku, Jason, Canvos, Bruce, Gene, and Mystro

“So the end of the rebellion was a success?” Grand Zeno asked from his throne. Rossku bowed down to him on one knee. The only ones in the room was Rossku, the Grand Priest, and Grand Zeno. Minus Zeno’s guards that followed him every where, but Rossku knew they barely talked or did anything on their own.

“Indeed, Grand Zeno. The leaders, Tes and Ider, have been dealt with personally. I understand it was your wish that you meet them yourself and deal the punishment, but I’m afraid the circumstances had changed and I knew I had to take their lives.” Rossku informed him.

“Did you absorb them into Soul Justice?” Zeno asked almost too causally.

Rossku paused and nodded her head. “Yes sire.”

“Very well. As long as their souls will cause no more problems.” Zeno said. “But there is something else you wish to discuss with me, isn’t there, Captain Rossku?”

Rossku felt her blood freeze and she began to mentally panic. Although she was a formidable warrior that could strike fear into any opponent, Grand Zeno was the one she feared the most of all beings in the Mulitverse.

Rossku began to speak, “After...taking Tes and Ider’s lives, Jason, my second-in-command, and I had discovered...a room.”

“A room?” Zeno questioned.

“Yes...Inside were two kittens, barely a year old. I have high reasons to believe that this two kittens, Beerus and Champa, those were their names, were Tes and Ider’s children.” Rossku admitted. “I…I couldn’t bring myself to kill them, Grand Zeno, so I took them out with Jason and I.”

There was silence.

No one said anything.

No one moved.

These moments passed until Grand Zeno spoke. “What do you plan to do, Captain Rossku?” He had asked.

Rossku hesitated to respond, “…My will and actions are yours, Grand Zeno. If you order me to end them, then—“

“No. What do YOU plan to do?” Zeno asked again, more forceful.

Rossku raised her head, looking a bit shock at her king. She was also confused. Did...he want her to decide...? Rossku didn’t reply, as if thinking of her answer carefully.

“I know what your heart wants and understand your answer, but I want to hear it for real.” Zeno clarified. Rossku looked up again and looked into Zeno’s eyes. Those almost black and soulless eyes that hid no lie. Only the truth.

And the truth scared Rossku half of the time, especially coming from Grand Zeno.

_**~~~** _

Jason and the other soldiers of Rossku were waiting in their training chambers. Jason was pacing back and forth, waiting for his captain and teacher to come back for a meeting that should’ve been over 10 minutes ago. The guys, about 5 of them including Jason, were either working out or doing their own thing.

“Jason, dude, just stop flipping out. She’s fine!” Canvos had assured him. Canvos was originally from a family of universe-traveling merchants but left to join Rossku and her knights. He was a pro with a battle club.

“I know, I know, but...You know Grand Zeno has a short temper—in a good way of course!!” Jason quickly added.

“Is there really any GOOD way to have a short temper?” Bruce laughed as his lifted weights. Bruce was the wall and the heavy hitter on Rossku’s side. He could take plenty of hits. He was almost built like a tank.

“In ways, Bruce is correct. But still, Miss Rossku will be fine.” Gene said as he adjusted his glasses and wrote down more strategy notes. Gene was the tactician and had plenty of tricks and moves in his mind. He was also a pro with a bow and arrows. He was an amazing shot, but when he was drunk...oh boy, you better keep your head low.

Mystro agreed with Gene by nodding his heading before going to back to meditating. Mystro was a black mage, and somehow Rossku had gained his full-on loyalty and trust. None of the other guys knew how that happened, considering Mystro was from a clan of evil mages and gods. The guy didn’t talk much, really.

After another minute or two, Rossku walked into the room and Jason looked relieved.

Jason asked, “Are you alright boss?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but...Grand Zeno...just gave me the most bizarre assignment.” She admitted as she sat down on a nearby chair.

“Assignment?” Jason repeated to which Rossku nodded to.

“What do we gotta do?” Bruce asked, setting down his weights.

“It’s not all of us. It’s just me.” Rossku clarified. The men looked at their captain before looking at each other confused, even Mystro.

“What is it...?” Canvos spoke up.

Rossku thought for a minute, figuring out how to phrase this. “Remember back at the rebel castle...when Jason and I came out, I was carrying those two kittens?”

“You mean the children of the rebellion leaders? Yes, we do.” Gene answered. “What about them?”

“Are you...going to end them...?” Mystro quietly asked.

“Grand Zeno asked what I personally would do. He already knew my answer.” Rossku said, almost looking like she was in a daze. “And when I said it, he accepted it.”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t get it. What was your answer?”

“...I’m going to raise them myself.” Rossku replies, simply. The room was silent because the men understood why Rossku wanted to do this. But none of them said it out loud, knowing it would wound their captain’s heart.

Jason was the first to speak. “So, I’m guessing you’ll be gone for quite a while.” He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “I mean, you can’t exactly fight for Grand Zeno while raising two babies.”

Rossku smiled and sighed, “You’re correct, Jason. In fact, Grand Zeno has give me permission for absence until the boys become of age where they can take care of themselves.”

Canvos then said, “But you’re going to train them right?”

“Correct once more.” Rossku smirked at Canvos. “But until I return, I need you all to support each other. I’m not gonna put anyone in charge because that tells you all that I trust one over the others. Until I come back, you all continue training.”

“Yes ma’am!” Bruce saluted to her and smile.

“We will be on our best behavior.” Gene assured her.

“Please...come back...soon.” Mystro said to her.

“We’ll keep an eye on everything for you.” Canvos informed.

Rossku couldn’t help but smile at all this. This guys were her great friends and comrades. They were gonna be just fine. She turned to Jason, who looked a little sad but quickly hid it with a smile. Rossku knew Jason was gonna sentimental for a while, but she knew he would pull through.

Rossku gave her team a big group hug before heading off to find the twin kittens. She soon arrived in the small chamber-like room where Beerus and Champa were sleeping. She looked down at their sleeping forms and sighed.

“I’ll do what I can, but I’ll never be able to replace your birth parents. I don’t know if I’ll be a good mom or a least a guardian, but I know I can’t leave you both alone.” Rossku reaches down and gently caressed the top of Champa’s head and he snuggled into the blanket, content. She did the same to Beerus but he instead latched on her hand and started chewing on her fingers, like he was still teething.

“God damn...” Rossku laughed softly and smiled.


	3. New lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 5 years since Rossku took Beerus and Champa in, and now it’s another new day for them on a quiet little farm.

_**5 YEARS LATER...** _

In a plantation farm house, far away from city’s and suburb homes, the sun was beginning to rise over the hill. The light came through the window of Rossku’s bedroom window. It annoyed her for a few seconds before she realized it was time to actually get up. The warrior dragged herself out of bed and yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Her bleach-blond hair was a tangled mess, but she didn’t care much right now.

Rossku walked down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure to be extra quiet for reasons that will be told later. Once she reached the kitchen, she made herself some coffee and started getting breakfast ready for herself. Toast and plain scrambled eggs. This is was what she was use too on days like this.

Rossku enjoyed the silence while it lasted before she heard something tumbling and falling from upstairs.

“It was my turn!!”

“No!! You had it last time!”

Rossku sighed and placed her coffee mug down before heading up stairs and opening the door to the room right down the hall from her own room. Inside were two purple cats, wrestling and clawing at each other, ruining their pajamas. The room was already a mess from them not cleaning it the night before despite Rossku telling them almost 15 times to do so, but then rolling around and fighting was making it a worse mess.

Rossku groaned, “Beerus! Champa! Stop this right now!!” She shouted towards the twin boys. The two of the froze in spot, Beerus on top of Champa, ready to bite his neck while Champa was going to dig his claws into Beerus’ stomach. “What’s wrong?” Rossku asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Beerus took the top bunk and it was my turn!!” Champa complained.

“No! You got it two nights in a row!” Beerus countered.

Champa only growled in response before resuming the fight. Rossku decided to step in before things could get out of hand. In her right hand she picked up Champa by the back collar of his pajama top and did the same with Beerus with her left.

“That’s enough, both of you.” Rossku stated calmly, keeping the twins apart from each other.

Beerus yelled, “But it was my turn, Ross!”

Champa just crossed his arms, looked to the side and huffed.

“Don’t ignore me Champa!!” Beerus snapped. “You started all this!”

“Me?! You wanna say that again, skinny?!” Champa dared, sticking it tongue out at Beerus mockingly.

Beerus growled and was about to insult his brother back when he glanced and saw Rossku giving them both a stern and upset look. Both Beerus and Champa got nervous and finally stopped fighting.

“Well, after you two clean up your room WITHOUT fighting with each other, come down stairs and I’ll have breakfast ready for you too.” She explained.

Champa got all excited, “Pancakes?!”

Rossku scoffed, “Not with the way you two were just acting.” That caused Champa to hang is head down, disappointed and sad. Beerus did the same.

A while later, Rossku made some cheesy scrambled eggs for the boys and cut up some apple slices for them. Soon enough, Beerus and Champa came downstairs after cleaning the room. Rossku was going to be the judge of that later. The two of them started digging into their food as if they hadn’t eaten in days. Rossku was already use to this kind of thing ever since the twins were babies, so she just calmly drank her coffee and ate her own food.

“Are the vegetables ready today, Ross?” Beerus asked with his mouth full.

Rossku looked at Beerus before realizing what he meant, “Oh! That’s right! They should be ready for harvest today.” She then smiled at the boys. “You two can help me pick them before we go off to the market, OK?”

“OK!” The twins agreed. With a plan set in their minds, the trio cleaned up after they were done eating and got dressed for working in the fields. Rossku put her hair is low ponytail and put on some old overall pants and boots with a quarter-long sleeve shirt. Beerus and Champa were having some trouble getting their clothes on. They wore typical t-shirts and shorts. However, they always had trouble getting their tails through the holes in their pants. Rossku came in to help the boys.

As soon as they were all ready, Rossku opened the back door to the fields and the twin cats were the first ones to rush out into the sunshine. Beerus and Champa were already grabbing their harvest baskets and started picking the vegetables in the garden. Rossku smiled at their enthusiasm. These kids really were adorable when they weren’t fighting and trying to kill each other. Soon, Rossku joined them with their own basket and gathered as much as she could before the boys could grab everything.

“Ross!!” The trio looked up to see a middle age man coming over the hill from his old truck. He had tan skin and deep brown eyes. His black hair was all messy naturally.

Rossku smiled, “Hey Nathan!” She put her basket down and went to greet her neighbor. Nathan and his wife had been helping Rossku every since she came and moved in. Nathan’s wife, Lillie, helped Rossku raise Beerus and Champa the first few years and months when they were smaller. “What brings you here?” She asked.

“I came to bring you and the boys some more stuff, like meat and such.” Nathan answered carrying a cooler with all fresh meat and other proteins.

“You really shouldn’t have.” Rossku smiled. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Don’t be silly, Rossku.” Nathan told her. “Hanging out with kids is a lot of work, so we can at least help you out with little things like this.”

Rossku sighed, “I just wish I could pay you back.”

“You can pay us back by growing some great crops and selling them at the market.” Nathan smiled.

Rossku then asked, “How does that help you?”

“It doesn’t. Just makes Lillie and I happy.” Nathan joked before looking behind Rossku and waving. “Hey Beerus! Hey Champa!!” The boys waved back to Nathan. “You boys behaving?”

“Yeah!!” They both called out as Champa tumbled over pulling out potatoes.

Nathan looked at Rossku, “Are they?”

“Not in the slightest.” She said, causing both her and Nathan to laugh.

“Welp, I’d better get back. See you later, Ross!” Nathan headed back to his truck and Rossku and the twins waved good bye to him as he drove off. Rossku walked back to the garden and helped the boys finish the harvest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave comments and Kudos


	4. Chiquitita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossku sings a lullaby to Beerus and Champa during a thunder storm.

After going to the harvest market and selling what crops they could, Rossku took Beerus and Champa back home. They picked out what vegetables they wanted to use to make dinner. So, later that night, Rossku made a garden salad for herself and the kittens.

“Alright boys, after we clean up, it’s time for a bath.” Rossku announced.

Beerus and Champa both sighed and groaned.

“But I don’t wanna, Ross!” Champa complained.

“Well, after today in the fields, you both got pretty dirty. Also, doesn’t it feel nice to go to bed after taking a warm, relaxing bath?” She asked.

Beerus and Champa looked at each other before looking at Rossku and agreeing with her. She smiled.

After cleaning up, the boy went upstairs to their bathroom, follows by Rossku. As they were undressing, Rossku was filling up the bathtub with hot water.

“I’m gonna be in my room. Are sure you can bathe yourselves?” Rossku asked the boys.

“We’re not babies, Ross.” Beerus pouted.

“Yeah!” Champa agreed.

Rossku just giggled and decided to give the boys their bath time. She went into her own room and decided to read the new novel Lillie had given her a few days back. She laid back against the bed frame and began to read.

About 15 minutes later, while Rossku was still reading, thunder was heard from outside as lightning flashed from the sky. Rossku took noticed and set the book down to see a storm was coming in tonight.

Rossku thought out loud, “Thank goodness we did harvest today.”

“Ross!! Ross!!” Rossku heard her name coming from the bathroom where the boys were bathing. Champa was yelling her name. She hurried out of her room and came into the bathroom, praying the boys weren’t fighting for once.

“What’s wrong?” Rossku asked as she came in. She came to the sight of Beerus hugging himself and his ears lowered. He was shaky quite a bit. Rossku knelt down to the edge of the tub and asked Champa, “What happened, Champa?”

“I don’t know—“ That’s when there was huge thunder crash coming outside and Beerus nearly jumped out of the tub, covering his ears.

Rossku then immediately understood.

“Beerus, it’s OK...” Rossku reached her hand out and rubbed Beerus’ head. She gave a gentle smile. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s alright.”

“Ye-Yeah...but...” Beerus looked like he was going to cry.

“But what?” Rossku asked.

“It’s still scary...!” Beerus admitted, keeping his ears covered so he didn’t hear the thunder anymore.

Rossku then asked, “Hey. Do you two wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

After the bath and getting the boys dried off and in their other pajamas, the ones that weren’t ripped and destroyed, Rossku picked up Beerus and Champa in her arms and took them to her room. She tucked them in before turning off the lights and getting under the covers herself. Just as she did, a lightning bolt flashed outside and thunder followed after, startling Beerus. This caused him to snuggle up to Rossku and close his eyes tight.

Champa looked at Rossku, “Is Beerus ok?” He asked, not quite getting what was wrong with his twin.

Rossku brought Champa in closer as well. “It’s just a little scary to him. That’s all.” Rossku looked at Beerus, who was shivering in fright.

Rossku took a deep breath and exhaled, “… _Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrong_...” Beerus and Champa looked up at Rossku as she sang. “… _You’re enchained by your own sorrow...In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow...How I hate to see you like this...There is no way you can deny it...I can see you’re oh so sad, so quiet_...”

Beerus and Champa listened to Rossku’s singing as their eyelids began to get heavier. The thunder and lightning were soon forgotten to Beerus the more he listened to Rossku and the lyrics.

“… _Chiquitita, tell me the truth...I’m a shoulder you can cry on...Your best friend, I’m the one you much rely on...You were always so sure of yourself…Now I seen you’ve broken a feather...I hoped we can fix it together_...” Rossku stopped singing and looked to see the two little boys asleep on both sides of her. She smiled and decided to get some sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the song “Chiquitita”, is belongs to ABBA


	5. Money, Money, Money, and Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossku has a GNO with Lillie and her old college friends. But later, she prays to some familiar names…

Rossku was making some tea for herself when she heard Beerus and Champa from outside in the yard. She looked outside through the window and saw the boys were running around, playing tag more or less. She couldn’t help but smile. She went back to making her tea.

Beerus tackled Champa to the ground and the two tumbled in the grass before playing like kittens once more. Soon, Champa stopped when he heard a sound near the road. He looked and saw it was Lillie and two other women coming up towards the house.

Beerus took advantage of Champa’s distraction and tackled him once more.

“Haha! I win!!” Beerus cheered.

“Get off me!” Champa pushed Beerus off before pointing towards the guests. “Miss Lillie’s here!”

Beerus looked and saw Champa was telling the truth. Lillie had noticed the two boys and decided to go say hi to them with the other women.

“Hello, Beerus and Champa.” Lillie greeted.

“Hi Miss Lillie!” The boys greeted at the same time.

“Oh! Aren’t you two just the cutest and sweetest things!!” One of the woman squealed with a light country accent, before hugging the boys in a tight hug. She had big curly red hair.

“Joanna, please! You’re gonna hurt them!” The other lady spoke up softly. Her hair was short, up to her shoulders, and it was a dirty blonde color.

Joanna let go of the boys, still smiling, “Oh, Kayla! Lighten up a little.”

Lillie laughed a little before turning back to the twins, “Is Rossku around? I want to talk to her.”

“She’s inside.” Beerus answered.

“And now she’s outside.” Everyone looked to see Rossku coming out of the house and smiling. “Hey there, Lillie.”

“Rossku, I want to introduce you to Joanna and Kayla. They’re my friends for college.” Lillie introduced.

“Well, hello there.” Rossku smiled and shook hands with the two new women. “Lillie told me a lot about you guys. Joanna’s the nursing major correct?”

“Yup! And I’m going to try and be full on doctor now.” Joanna smiled proudly.

“Thats amazing.” Rossku replied before turning to Kayla. “And you’re an illustrator?”

Kayla nodded her head. “Yes. I mainly drawing for children’s books and such.”

“That’s sounds sweet.” Rossku couldn’t help but smile. “So what can I do for you ladies?” She asked.

“We’re planning on going out for wine testing tonight in town at the local winery. And we thought you would wanna come!” Lillie asked.

“Really? That sounds fun! I can’t remember the last time I had a drink, honestly.” Rossku admitted.

That’s when Joanna grabbed her hands, “Then you DEFINITELY have to come!!” She insisted.

Rossku liked Joanna’s enthusiasm and was about to agree when she looked back at Beerus and Champa. She then sighed, “I wish I could, but I got to keep an eye on the twins.”

“I can ask Nathan to watch them for you, Ross.” Lillie suggested. “I’m sure he would love to spend the night with them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certain.”

“Well…” Rossku was thinking of what to do.

That’s when Beerus spoke up, “You can go Ross! I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Rossku looked at Beerus and Champa, both of them giving her looks saying to go.

“Really? You boys want me to go out?” Rossku questioned.

“Yeah! We’ll have fun with Nathan!” Champa said.

“And you’re not gonna give him a hard time?” Rossku raised a brow.

“We won’t!” Beerus and Champa said at the same time.

Rossku looked at her boys to be certain before turning back to Lillie, “What time should I be ready by?”

Later that evening, Nathan stopped by early and started playing with the twins as Rossku got ready. She wore black skinny jeans and black heeled boots with zippers. She wore a off the shoulder red sweater and silvery pearl earrings. She grabbed her small purse and came downstairs just in time to see Nathan wrestling with Beerus and Champa.

She laughed, “Alright boys, I’m going! Don’t kill Nathan!”

“We won’t!” The twin kittens called out. Rossku smiled before heading out the front door where Lillie and the girls waiting for her.

“This is so good!” Joanna cheered as she drank her second glass down.

“Joanna, please...” Kayla tried to stop her, but Joanna was long gone and already drunk. Rossku found this a little funny as she drank her own glass.

“Ross, you’re not drinking so much. What’s wrong?” Lillie asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. I’m a little tight on money so I’m not getting many drinks to try.” Rossku admitted.

“What? Seriously?!” Joanna complained.

Rossku chuckled a little, “Well watching those twins isn’t just a 24 hour job. They’re always hungry! Especially Champa. Those two won’t stop eating.”

“So you’re a little tight on money?” Kayla guessed.

“Not exactly, but I would like to save some in case of a real emergency.” Rossku explained.

“That makes sense.” Lillie smiled.

“So who’s the dad?” Joanna suddenly asked.

Rossku laughed nervously, “Oh no! I didn’t...I just took those two in when they were just babies! They aren’t MINE like that.”

Kayla glared at Joanna for asking such a thing, to which Joanna laughed, still drunk.

“But if I did want to get more money, I always had wanted run my own business.” Rossku added.

“Ooh! What kind?” Joanna asked.

“Hmm...I always like readings and cooking, so maybe either a small book store, or like an at-home restaurant kind of thing.” She answered.

Kayla asked, “What did you do before the twins?”

“Oh...Uh, I work as a mercenary.” Rossku replied honestly.

“No way...!”

“You’re kidding!” Joanna and Kayla were shocked by that answer. However, Rossku began explaining.

She said, “It’s true. It ran in my family for long time before both my parents passed away. We did a LOT of extreme jobs for different types of people. But then I was offered to be knight for a king and took the chance.” She drank some her wine before continuing. “Actually, the last job I had is where met Beerus and Champa.”

“Did you save them or something?” Kayla asked, intrigued.

“Yeah...I did.” Rossku said with a sheepish smile. “After I took in the twins, I was dismissed until they could take care of themselves.”

“So you’re leaving when they become old enough?” Lillie chimed in.

“Maybe...That was the plan, but I really love this area...it’s nice. Maybe I’ll stay here a bit longer before leaving.” Rossku admitted. “But for now, let’s focus on this testing! Hey, waiter! Can we get some more samples?!”

Lillie giggled. “I thought you weren’t gonna drink much, Ross?”

Rossku smirked, “I meant for YOU, Lillie. You need to live a little. I’M gonna be the one driving us back.”

The night soon came to close as Rossku was driving the three tired and drunk ladies back to Lillie’s home. She dropped them off and took Nathan’s truck back to her own home so that way he could drive it back instead of walking. Rossku came through the front door and announced her presence.

“I’m home!” She then came into the living room and smiled when she saw the sight of Beerus and Champa sleeping on Nathan’s lap and their babysitter was asleep too. The TV was on a play menu for the movie “The Night Never Ends”. A horror movie that Rossku had bought a while back. She sighed, believing that the twins had convinced Nathan to let them watch it. Rossku walked over and nudged Nathan’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Huh...?” Nathan looked to see Rossku.

“Party’s over. I gotta put them to bed.” She said.

“Right...Sorry.” Nathan rubbed his eyes and carefully stood up, making sure now to wake the cats. Rossku picked up the twins before she walked Nathan to the door to him out.

“Thanks, Nathan.” Rossku whispered.

“No problem.” Nathan smiled. “They actually weren’t that bad tonight.”

Rossku didn’t believe that. “Really?”

Nathan said, “Really, they behaved. I mean, they yelled at each other few times but nothing major.”

Rossku looked down at her boys, a bit shocked. “Whoa, that’s a first...” Shook her head before looking back at Nathan, “How much do I owe you?”

Nathan shook his head this time, “As long as you, Lillie, and the girls had a fun time tonight, that’s all I need.” Nathan waved goodbye before driving off in the truck and heading home.

Rossku was shocked before closing the front door and taking the boys upstairs to their room. She put them in the bottom bunk together and tucked them. She was about to leave the room when she turned back around and looked back at the sleeping kittens. She began to feel guilt fill in her heart but she quickly pushed it away. She couldn’t tell them...she couldn’t tell ANYONE how she truly met these boys. She left the room and turned off the lights.

Going into the attic, Rossku went to the far back and saw Soul Justice sitting against the wall. It hasn’t been touched in 5 years since she left with the twins. Rossku knelt on her knees and prayed to the blade. “...Tes...Inder...I’m sorry...I’m sorry I took your lives and children away from you...I had no idea, I truly didn’t. Believe me when I say this...I will raise them right. I will raise them true, but...I only fear it’ll be a matter of time when they find out that I was your murderer. I will accept full responsibility for them...I’m sorry.” Rossku stood back before leaving the attic and going to be herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any suggestions for chapters  
> Kudos if you wanna see more of this little tale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos mean I can update faster.


End file.
